


La última batalla

by Left_hand



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emperor Akashi Seijuurou, Fanfiction, M/M, Mystery, Paranormal, Romance, Suspense, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_hand/pseuds/Left_hand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Murasakibara/Akashi] ―¿Akachin?―, pregunta al silencio. Casi puede escuchar aquella sonrisa frívola, calculadora, renacer desde algún punto de la habitación. / ―El mismo.― Pero Murasakibara sabe que no lo es, y solamente atina a negar ensimismado ante la respuesta. </p><p>Semi-AU. One-shot.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>Este trabajo participa en el evento de FB "Mes MuraAka", a día 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La última batalla

**Author's Note:**

> | Misterio/suspenso, terror, "paranormal", presencia del Absoluto siendo doblemente absoluto. (Para variar un poco en el canal.) | Todos los personajes son adultos. | ¡Feliz Mes MuraAka! | Rated R por las situaciones, no por el hard. Ejem, ¿hard...? |
> 
> "Este trabajo participa en el evento: Mes MuraAka para el grupo MuraAka Fans, a día 3."
> 
> Temáticas: Rivalidad y suerte.
> 
> Y sí, admito que el final era diferente pero todo es culpa de Internet. :'v  
> PD: Ya en serio, lamento si el resultado es demasiado pesado, pero he trabajado tanto en esto que es probable que me haya cegado. Toda crítica es bien recibida.

**La última batalla**

* * *

 Murasakibara despierta suavemente entre la penumbra que envuelve la habitación; supone altas horas de la madrugada, puesto que no alcanzaría a distinguir siquiera su mano de tenerla enfrente. Tiene la sensación de placidez que resulta del buen sueño, y en su plenitud aprecia cada instante de su descanso. Emperezándose, decide sin más que seguir durmiendo será lo mejor, por lo que se abraza al cuerpecillo cálido que reposa a su izquierda en el camastro para asegurarse un gran sueño. Deja que el oxígeno con aroma a cerezas le invada y casi cae en manos de Morfeo de no ser porque logra escuchar a su novio hablar bajo su agarre. ―En ningún momento te di permiso de abrazarme, Atsushi. Apártate.

Murasakibara responde con los ojos abiertos, al menos en su imaginación, hasta su punto máximo y aletargados movimientos que desenvuelven al dueño de la áspera voz. Sin darse cuenta siquiera, ha terminado girándose hacia el lado contrario de la cama, aferrándose a lo que él cree es una almohada. Descubriendo prontamente su error, escucha al cuerpo debajo de sí hablar en voz adormilada aún. ―¿Atsu? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

Entonces todo le resulta demasiado atropellado y borroso como para que pueda asimilarlo completamente. Se toma sus segundos, pero lo logra: primero, el peso que desaparece velozmente a ambos lados del colchón; segundo, un grito que es ahogado desde algún punto de la habitación; y tercera, la sensación de posible muerte inmediata que le da al intentar moverse un ápice de su posición.

―Ni se te ocurra, Atsushi.― Una punzada ácida le corroe el estómago en un parpadeo. Rechina los dientes apenas, tragándose la frustración que le causa la orden. ―Bien.― Reconociendo el dejo de superioridad en la voz que le trata desde la penumbra, le azora la imperiosa necesidad de confirmar su sospecha.

―¿Akachin?―, pregunta al silencio. Casi puede escuchar aquella sonrisa frívola, calculadora, renacer desde algún punto de la habitación.

―El mismo.― Pero Murasakibara sabe que no lo es, y solamente atina a negar ensimismado ante la respuesta. ―Ahora, escucha mis instrucciones y asegúrate de seguirlas al pie de la letra, Atsushi.― Antes de siquiera pensar en responder, el más alto siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal que le obliga a sentarse a la orilla de la cama. Aquel que le observa resguardado entre las sombras ignora el gesto y continúa su dictado. ―He decidido probar por mis propios medios si en verdad eres digno de _mí_ ; de ser así, sabrás reconocerme aun sin ayuda de al menos un sentido. Por ello, vamos a jugar un poco.

Con la diestra cubriéndose el rostro, Atsushi logra detener las arcadas que segundos antes amenazaban con destruirle el estómago. No tolera a _ese_ Akachin; nunca lo ha hecho. Las repentinas náuseas son remplazadas por aguijones envenenados que buscan alcanzar al dueño de las palabras que han logrado hacerle volver al mundo. Así, en su estupor, presta atención a lo que esté por venir. ―Deberás encontrar al Akashi Seijuurou que desees conservar a tu lado. Simple. Demasiado, de hecho.― El de purpúreos cabellos intenta con todas sus fuerzas ignorar el « _Incluso para ti_ » que ha logrado escuchar tras las palabras del otro, pero falla en el proceso; abandona su posición en la cama y las sábanas que apenas le cubren caen al suelo. Él les imita medio segundo después. ―Al que logres encontrar primero―, se escucha aún, siendo ignorado olímpicamente el rostro fúrico que se encuentra a ras del suelo. ― será quien conservará el control absoluto. El otro desaparecerá para siempre.

Las respiraciones agitadas de Atsushi se detienen abruptamente, creándole un nudo en la garganta que le es difícil pasar. Asimila lo dicho, lo mastica pero no se lo traga. ¿ _Ese_ Akachin le está dando una oportunidad para deshacerse de él? Le cuesta creerlo, pero para cuando se da cuenta ya lleva asintiendo desde hace tanto. Se encuentra a sí mismo de pie en plena habitación, rebuscando en su mente el significado de la voz difusa de aquel que nació para ganar. Encuentra sin mucho esfuerzo un _«Suerte entonces»_ , por lo que se dispone a avanzar en busca de su verdadera pareja.

Apenas avanzar dos pasos es que da el primer trompicón, pero Murasakibara logra aferrarse al primer mueble que encuentra a su alcance. No tarda mucho en notar el líquido derramándose sobre su mano y llegándole a la planta de los pies, reconociéndolo como el té de hierbas que tomaba tranquilamente su novio la noche anterior.

Tras haber intentado en vano encontrar la taza para recogerla, da un paso más, pensando que gracias a ese corto encuentro sabrá encontrar la ventana que suele estar a unos pasos del lado de Seijuurou en la cama. Sin embargo, cuando está seguro de su ubicación y estira la mano para tocar por fin la cortina, se encuentra derramando algún líquido sobre sus pies. El aroma a hierbas que se desprende le altera sobremanera, haciéndole retroceder por instinto.

La respiración comienza a agitársele, creándole un vacío doloroso en el pecho. Niega severamente con la cabeza intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que es solo un truco; que, por más que le duela admitirlo, Seijuurou solo está jugando. « _El otro Seijuurou_ », se autocorrige a los dos segundos de pensarlo. La mueca que se le ha formado se borra paulatinamente, dejándole el rostro relajado apenas. El aire comienza a entrar en sus pulmones de a poco.

Murasakibara abandona la idea de encontrar una fuente de luz, queriendo pensar que quizás pueda valerse de sus sentidos restantes para ganar. Rozando con la diestra el borde de la cama, decide continuar con su búsqueda; avanzando lentamente reconoce las sábanas que se le enredan en los pies, obligándolo a detenerse. Cuando está por apartarlas de su camino con una patada, puede sentirlas reptar por su cuerpo, aferrándosele a las piernas; obteniendo el control de cada paso que da.

Desesperado, intenta arrancarlas, pero le resultan inesperadamente resbaladizas cuando logra tocarlas. Siente las extremidades entumidas, inservibles ante cualquier pensamiento suyo; impropias al punto de la desesperanza. Dicha sensación lo obliga a aferrarse al mástil de la cama en un intento por detener su propio andar. Sin embargo, no le sirve de mucho. Sus piernas continúan moviéndose ante la voluntad de las sábanas, y Murasakibara sabe que todo aquello no puede ser producto de su imaginación; sabe, de algún modo, el destino al que le dirige cada paso dado.

Conforme sus pisadas resuenan en la oscuridad del lugar, los brazos van estirándosele hasta alcanzar su punto máximo. Piensa que, por cómo están las cosas, es muy probable que deba renunciar a sus piernas. De no hacerlo, el destino de su Akashi peligraría, y eso es lo que menos busca.

Con tal pensamiento en mente la fuerza de su agarre parece duplicarse, haciendo los huesos de su cadera crujir sonoramente. Las piernas no detienen su andar, por lo que puede sentir su bien trabajado abdomen estirarse hasta el punto de lo abominable. Contiene como puede sus gritos de verdadero dolor, remplazándolos por un gimoteo ahogado que le causa el esfuerzo. Mantiene los párpados bien apretados, haciéndole doler los ojos.

La garganta comienza a arderle de tener que tragarse sus propios gritos; está a punto de ceder. Respirando entrecortadamente, hace el que será su último esfuerzo mientras intenta no crearse una imagen mental de sí mismo sin piernas.

La presión en sus muelas es tanta que siente que de un segundo a otro se quebrarán; no aguantará ni un paso más. ―Agh...― Mordiéndose la lengua, deja escapar el primer gruñido de verdadero sufrimiento, sabiendo que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

El resonar de sus gritos llena el espacio vacío, ensordeciéndole. Maldiciendo su resistencia entre dientes, Murasakibara solo desea poder alcanzar la inconsciencia. Puede sentir cada fibra de su cuerpo latente de dolor y se cuestiona su decisión de seguir con vida así. Repite para sí lo idiota que resulta ser desde siempre, recriminándose.

Siente que en cualquier momento comenzará a brotar la sangre de su boca, pero se sorprende cuando no logra identificar ese peculiar aroma metálico impregnando el ambiente. Decide por fin abrir los ojos, y cuando por fin se acostumbra al cambio de luz ocurrido en la habitación observa lo que hay en derredor: encuentra la taza de té reposando en el mueblecillo de su amante, emanando un humo que le abre el apetito inconscientemente; las cobijas dobladas con pulcritud al borde de la enorme cama, como esperando a que llegue la noche para ser útiles.

Lo reconoce todo, incluso los cabellos rojos que intentan camuflarse con los tonos cálidos de las paredes.

La sonrisa que le nace al descubrir un par de ojos rojizos antes que cualquier cosa le enternece el corazón a grados inimaginables para él; es un sentimiento de euforia pura que no ha experimentado jamás.

Todo le resulta perfecto hasta el momento en que intenta correr a su encuentro; ahí es cuando nota el porqué de sus extremidades inferiores dormidas. Las arcadas renacen desde el fondo de su estómago.

Y la imagen se esfuma en un santiamén.

Para cuando vuelve a enderezarse, ya no puede palpar con su lengua el sabor ácido del vómito. Sin embargo, se obliga a volverse más de tres veces a escupir los trocitos de comida que puede sentir atorados entre sus muelas y adhiriéndosele a la lengua.

Así mismo, es capaz de sentir el ceño fruncido acentuándosele en el rostro, la boca torcida en rabia y la ira corriendo por sus venas. Deja de importarle la imagen con que se ha topado de sí mismo hace pocos segundos y recobra la fuerza en un chasqueo que resulta doloroso. Sus piernas siguen entumidas, enredadas entre las sábanas que han dejado su actitud reptiliana de lado para dar paso al monstruo que las arranca de a tirones.

Murasakibara se levanta del suelo sin mucho esfuerzo, dispuesto a evitar al Akashi que ha hecho de su plácida noche de sueños una turbia pesadilla hiperrealista y, con tal de recuperar a su Akachin, comienza a avanzar de a zancadas por la habitación, con toda la intención y la creencia de lograr encontrarlo primero.

La pólvora quemándose rápidamente en su interior enciende recuerdos a su paso: Atsushi, a pesar de que aún no logra encontrar una fuente de luz, puede saber la posición exacta de los muebles, puertas, paredes y demás que pueda atravesársele en el camino. Sus pasos descalzos resuenan en la oscuridad, el tic tac del reloj le permite una noción más real todavía de lo que está sucediendo y los latidos del corazón ajeno y propio a la vez le sirven de guía entre tal penumbra.

Se permite agudizar el oído para intentar diferenciar los propios de los ajenos de los entrometidos, y logra, después de unos cuantos segundos de contener la respiración, ubicar los que ha de encontrar. Le invade el impulso de correr, y realmente no busca contenerlo cuando emprende la marcha hacia el piso de abajo. Trota mientras desciende por las escaleras y cuando está a dos escalones de llegar puede sentir un tenue aroma a cerezas invadirle de a poco las fosas nasales, casi haciéndolas arder.

Toma una gran bocanada de aire mientras sonríe y el nombre de aquel que ama le sale inconsciente, pausado y lleno de esperanza de los labios que no logran pronunciar nada. Apresura el paso y brinca los últimos escalones de un movimiento, pues está seguro de que -tras todo lo que ha ocurrido con « _el otro_ Akachin»- no podrá esperar más para ver a su novio.

Dobla el angosto pasillo a la izquierda, recorre a tientas la pared que diferencia la sala del pequeño baño. Llega al lugar de estar y consigue encender una pequeña bombilla en su mente que puede alumbrarle el camino. Avanza lento, a la espera de todo lo que pueda pasar. Casi puede observar los cabellos rojizos y parte de la nuca desnuda del pelirrojo resaltando por encima de un sofá. Le está dando la espalda, por eso Murasakibara sabe que su presencia no es notada; por eso no sabe la clase de sentimiento que le provoca escuchar su voz muerta hablándole desde el sillón entre sorbos ligeros al té de hierbas al que tanto está acostumbrado. El sonido llega un tanto distorsionado porque se encuentra tras él, por lo que le resulta complicado encontrarle forma a sus palabras.

―Demasiado pronto, ¿no, Atsushi?― Pero no, Murasakibara no puede dejarse llevar por el oído solamente cuando todos sus instintos indican que ahí se encuentra su novio, el de verdad, el que es humano y no una especie de marioneta de la élite. Así pues, aferrándose a la idea, se atreve a continuar con su andar, rodeando por el lado izquierdo el sillón en que se encuentra el otro Akashi. La bombilla que le permitía una buena idea de lo que sucedía en su mundo de oscuridad, se va apagando de a poco, como si una vez escuchada esa voz fría no tuviese razones para brillar. Así pues, cuando Murasakibara logra ponerse de lado del pelirrojo, ya no logra visualizar nada, ni literal ni figurativamente.

Pero esa no es suficiente razón para detenerlo.

Murasakibara confía plenamente en que aquel que antes podía ver sentado en el sillón, con una pierna cruzada grácil sobre la otra, inmóvil, esperando pacientemente por su llegada, no puede ser otro que su tan adorado Akachin. No puede ser otro. Por ello mismo se abalanza en un segundo de completa seguridad que le dice que no hay nada qué temer, porque ese es su amado.

Atsushi cierra los ojos cuando se percata de su impulso de aferrarse fuertemente al pelirrojo, sin embargo, los segundos corren y él no puede sentir más que el tenue subir y bajar del pecho del otro y una extraña tranquilidad invadiéndole. Se atreve a abrir los ojos pausadamente, como si esperase que todo saliera mal de un segundo a otro, pero lo único que puede percibir en la penumbra de su habitación son los cabellos rojizos cosquilleándole la barbilla, bailando débilmente ante su propio respirar.

Tras unos pocos segundos entre la estupefacción y la euforia, Murasakibara aferra un poco más el agarre a su novio, logrando despertarlo. El pelirrojo intenta girar la cabeza hacia su gigante favorito, pero al no conseguirlo por la posición en que se encuentra, simplemente pregunta―: ¿Atsu? ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? ―, ignorando que el nombrado se encuentra durmiendo plácidamente una vez logra distinguir el aroma a cerezas, hierbas y amabilidad que desprende Seijuurou. El más bajo deja escapar una risa ligera antes de susurrar un:

―Otra pesadilla, ¿eh? Ya, ya...

Y colar sus dedos entre los de su pareja para darle un poco de tranquilidad en sus sueños.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz mes MuraAka! Esperen lo que se viene de mi parte para los días 14 y 30 y sigan disfrutando del evento y de la pareja.
> 
> Por cierto, yo no soy mucho de creer en cosas como la suerte, pero si tuviese que definirla, diría que es "estar en el lugar indicado en el momento adecuado". ¿Y ustedes?


End file.
